


Destiel Teacher-Student AU

by Radenierafire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Psycho Sammy, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Teacher-Student AU, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radenierafire/pseuds/Radenierafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Castiel Novak is a professor of a high school history class and is brought a new student. Dean Winchester is an intriguing student, not to mention hot. Dean Winchester has a brother Sammy. Sammy has psychological problems related to his parents death and the monsters he fears are every where. This story is mainly Destiel.</p><p>Sorry if it completely sucks I am rather new at this but I had a thought today and decided to write this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you want to complain about anything or tell me anything that I did wrong PLEASE DO, and BE HARSH. My petty feelings might get hurt but that doesn't matter the ultimate goal is to be told why I suck so that I can change that and get better!

"Okay guys for this assignment I’m going to have you in pairs and I expect the work to be equally divided." As a steady murmur of dissent floated through the room, a few hoots and hollers of "be my partner" and "hey, you with me" rose from the class. Cas chuckled to himself and began to say "Settle down I will assign the-"

"Mr. Novak" came a voice from the doorway.

"Ruby, A pleasure as always."

Rolling her eyes the secretary stepped into the room followed by a strikingly handsome young man who appeared to be older than the rest of the class. Wearing a leather jacket, an AC/DC shirt, jeans, and boots, the man was stunning. However the most beautiful things were his eyes. The piercing green seemed to be captivating Cas as Ruby began to speak again. "This is Dean Winchester, he moved here from Kansas. His schedule isn’t entirely worked out but, he has shown an interest in lore so we decided that your history class would be good for him."

"Kansas? I’ve heard it’s nice."

"Yes sir, Carry On My Wayward Son is a great song" Dean replied.

"Yep. Ok," Cas said oblivious to the reference "so come on in. The only open seats are in the front, so I hope you don’t mind."

"No sir. I love being front and center."

"Ok well have a seat and we’ll get you up to date."

"Yes sir."

Taking seat directly in front of Cas’ desk, Dean set down his book bag and got out a notebook that was covered in scribbles. Wondering what it was Cas almost asked, but was pulled to the side by Ruby. "Look," she whispered "Dean has been held back a few times and as much as I don’t really like you the rest of the teachers figured that since you’re the youngest you would be the most relatable and you could help Dean out the most." Cas looked up at the boy who was aimlessly drawing something in the notebook.

"Why was he held back he looks like a bright enough student?" Cas asked.

"He is, or at least he could be but unfortunately he decides that school is not worth his time" Ruby replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I took a look at his student history and it looks like on everything he did in class, when he showed up for class, he got all A’s. the predicament is that he misses school all the time and never does the homework he is assigned." Ruby looked directly into Cas’ eyes and said "Dean has every ability to do well in life but he needs someone to help him, and apparently the staff believes that you are that person."

"Um, ok."

"What a ‘you’ response, never without grace." Ruby rolled her eyes again and began her exit turning back at the door to deliver a very insincere sounding "Good day Mr. Novak."

Nodding Cas turned back to his class "As I was saying don’t worry about trying to pair up with your best friend, I have already took the liberty to pair up the class." After rereading the instructions for the assignment and calling out the pairs Cas looked up and stated "Ok guys get to work." Right away the partners moved desks together, sat on the floor, ect, until everyone was together with exception of the new student who a few girls were eyeing hungrily. "Crap, Dean right?"

A nod.

"We had an even number of people, I don’t-"

"I can work alone."

"Are you sure? It’s kind of a big project." Cas said.

"Yeah I’ll be fine I work best alone."

"Okay" Cas agreed, retrieving a few glares from the females of the room "but if you need help you’ll let me know right?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then."

Nodding at Dean, Cas turned around, unable to bare looking at those eyes any longer. Cleaning off the white board he criticized himself. _A. He is probably straight B. He is your student C. He is really hot. Wait what, no. Dammit, stop this._ Realizing that he was shaking his head at himself Cas stopped and turned back around to make sure everyone was still working. Looking over the class at first he was able to keep his eyes off of Dean but then he glanced over and noticed the way Dean’s hands moved as he drew some elaborate picture that Cas couldn’t focus on.

Tearing his eyes away Cas sat down and glared at his desk until he was sure that there would be holes in it. Using every ounce of his will Cas was able to not stare at Dean the entire day, but was unsuccessful in not thinking about him. Finally as though releasing all of the tension the sweet sound of the scheduled bell rang out through the class and people began to pack up to leave. _The staff believes you are that person._ Struggling to put away his own feelings Cas called Dean back before the student had walked out of the door.

"Um, Hey so this project is pretty big" Cas stammered.

"Yes sir."

"Ok no, no I’m not having that. I might be your teacher but you don’t have to call me sir I graduated college early we are probably the same age."

"Sorry si-, or um just sorry."

"Right and also I’d like to make a proposition."

"And that would be?"

"You are the only student who has to do this project on your own so I am open to having you stay after school and you can ask me any questions you have. I will be your talking encyclopedia."

"Thank you, but I know most of the lore behind the Wendigo."

"Okay well the offer still stands."

With a nod Dean walked out of the door, and Cas sighed. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself _Why on God’s green earth would I invite the one person I can’t think straight around to spend more time with me?_ _And what the hell Cas, he is your student._

"He’s a very sexy student" Cas mumbled to himself.

"Uh"

Cas whipped he head around. "What? Dean? Why are you still here?"

"Sorry, I just forgot my notebook."

Crossing the room Dean walked to his desk and began to look around it frantically. Searching for his notebook with no avail he began to freak out. "Where the hell is I my notebook." looking up at his teacher his eyes widened "Sorry sir."

"No it’s fine I’ll look for it and give it to you tomorrow okay?"

Though he looked doubtful Dean finally replied "Okay."

As Dean walked out of the classroom Cas had to fight the urge to hit himself in the face. He couldn’t believe that Dean had just walked in on him saying how sexy Dean was. Of course Dean couldn’t know who it was that Cas was talking about, Cas had said "he" so Dean probably figured that Cas was some weird gay-studentloving-pervy teacher. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay, but a.) Cas was bisexual and b.) he really didn’t want dean thinking of him as some weird gay-studentloving-pervy teacher.

As Cas walked over to his desk he noticed a leather bound book and recognized it to be Dean’s scribble ridden notebook. Stepping towards it he reached down to its hiding place nearly entirely covered by a paper on the desk beside Dean’s. Sure Cas shouldn’t go through it. The book was Dean’s. However what if Cas just happened to see something in the book that helped him be the person Dean needed. The moral battle raged on as Cas stood in the isle debating _Do I open it or do I not open it?_ Finally curiosity won and Cas opened it to a tab labeled schedule.

_**Make sure Sammy gets his meds at 12:00-4:00-8:00** _

_**Sammy’s psych appointment at 2:30 on weds and thurs – psych appointment at 12:00 on Mons, Tues, and Sat** _

_**Refill Sammy’s prescription** _

_Who is Sammy?_ Cas thought. However this did explain why Dean missed school so much. Most of these appointments and times were when Dean should’ve been in a class. Cas’ curiosity raged again seeing a tab named "Doctor’s Notes"

_**White Jackets say Sammy’s getting there (which is bull shit and we all know that)** _

_**Sammy’s last break down was triggered by a man who looked like Dad** _

_**Sammy needs new meds (I need another job)** _

_**White Jacket suggested again that I asylum Sammy** _

_**The new psych is charging extra for Sammy’s outbreaks** _

Shutting the book Cas closed his eyes, wishing he hadn’t looked in. _Dean has a basket case to look after. Great._ Cas opened his eyes and put the book down on his desk. What the hell was he going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again PLEASE CRITIZE :)

The next morning Cas awoke dreading the time that his final period class would arrive. This feeling festered inside him for the entire day. As each class came and went all he could think about was wether or not to tell Dean that he knew about Sammy. Would it be better to confess, tell Dean the truth, but also be there as a friend or would it be more helpful to pretend not to know and treat Dean the same as other students. _Yeah right like I am going to be able to treat him the same as everyone else,_ Cas thought _even without having this Sammy guy to look after Dean is still insanely hot._ Brooding over his predicament he went through the day without giving a care about his classes and basically just giving each class make up day’s to catch up on assignments and such.

Finally the dreaded end-of-eighth period bell rang, and ninth period students started stumbling in one by one. As the class started Dean was nowhere to be seen and Cas almost thought that he wouldn’t show. Then seventeen minutes in Dean entered the room mumbled something that resembled a "sorry" and sat down. Having already finished the instructions for the class schedule Cas internally cursed himself for not having a lecture to distract himself and instead having the students work on their projects.

As everyone got to work Cas looked at Dean and said "We’re just using today as a research day to get some work done on the projects."

"Ok" Dean answered.

"Oh and here you go it was under a bunch of papers on the front table I guess you set it down and I shuffled papers on top of it. I’m so sorry" Cas said reaching into his duffle bag and pulling out the notebook that had been plaguing his mind all day. Staring at it a little to intently he held it out for Dean to come get.

"Thank God. . . Sorry I mean it’s no problem I’m just glad to have it back." Dean exclaimed rising from his desk and stepping forward to grab his book.

"What’s in it anyway" Cas asked, attempting the most curious expression, and deciding that it would probably be easier to get Dean to open up if he didn’t think that Cas was a creep who went through others personal belongings.

"Only the most important information in the world" Dean said flashing a smirk that looked more natural than the plain face he usually held.

"Oh really?"

"No. Actually it’s nothing." Dean said

"Haha, funny" Cas said.

"Yep and I live to make you laugh." Dean said winking.

 _Is he flirting with me? No definitely not. He’s probably just joking. Maybe this is the way he deals with stress._ Cas pondered these thoughts for a while as he sat at his desk and pretended to do work with Dean sitting right in front of him. If only the student wasn’t so distracting that would make life so much easier. Why did he have to sit that way, leaning back and somehow looking relaxed but concentrated? Also what was with the gum thing? As if his face wasn’t mesmerizing enough already, did he really have to brag about his jaw line by chewing gum?

As Dean worked Cas abandoned all attempts of concentrating and took this time to try to stealthily check Dean out. Starting with his hair. Perfection in smooth blonde form Deans hair was kept in a messy looking style that gave an out-of-bed look. The twists and curls seeming to reflect light in ways only models could perfect. It was almost as if Deans hair screamed "Pull me!" and Cas really wanted to do just that. Then Cas’ gaze fell to Deans arms. Dean, who was currently sporting a Metallica tank top, had arms that seemed to be taken from Greek legend. It appeared as though his muscles were chiseled out of stone and then polished. He could be painted as Adonis and no one would know that he wasn’t. Continuing to gaze Cas’ view glanced over every inch of Dean’s body. Cas looked up and realized that Dean was watching him. Cas quickly averted his gaze, but his entire face turned bright red.

Getting up from his desk and avoiding all eye contact with Dean Cas walked over to the bookcase and grabbed a random book trying in such vain to look busy. However one glance at a smirking Dean made Cas realize that it was no use. So he sent an embarrassed little half-smile towards the student, and then glanced at the clock. "Guys it’s about time to clean up, bell’s gonna ring in four minutes" he stated to the class. He sat down at his desk and looked at the book he had gotten off of the shelf. Cas nearly choked considering that he had just picked up a book titled "I See What You Are Hiding" and that Dean was still smirking.

The bell rang and Cas jumped being pulled out of his miserable embarrassment he felt the overwhelming urge to scream. Trying to fix everything he said "Hey Dean, wait a minute will you."

"You keep keeping me after class like this and someone might suspect you have a crush."

"W-What no of course not" Cas stammered.

"Hey, don’t worry I don’t judge. But um I am busy. No disrespect meant but I have a schedule." Dean said.

"Yes I just wanted to say about during class when I looked at you I didn’t mean to in anyway make you uncomfortable."

"Me? Uncomfortable with a hot older guy checking me out? Never."

"Yes, yes but I just didn’t want to- Wait what."

"Mr. Novak I think that you are a very attractive man." Dean said smiling. "However I really do have a schedule."

"Yeah, um about that" Cas said.

"What?"

"I-I-I I dropped your book and it landed open on your schedule, and I’m so sorry, and I really didn’t mean to, it was really stupid and horrible of me, I’m so sorry . . . I saw your schedule and I accidently read it, and I’m so so so sorry" Cas blurted out.

Deans smirk fell and he was silent. Stepping back a bit he turned around to his book bag and he pulled out the leather book. Flipping to the tag labeled schedule Dean look over his notes. "Well" he said "that explains it." Cas was confused but struggled to speak as Dean turned around and put the book back in his book bag. Dean ran his hand through his hair and looked around as if contemplating and planning his next words very carefully. Although Cas wanted to shrink back and not make this any worse he couldn’t help but ask "Explains what?"

"Here I thought you were staring at me because you thought I was cute but no your staring at me because I’m looking after a nut job."

"What? No."

Dean stared at Cas long and hard, and Cas wanted so badly for Dean to know that he didn’t think of him any differently for taking care of Sammy. _But you do think of him differently_ said a little voice in Cas’ head _You now have a tainted view of him._ Cas was now even more furious with himself than before. _Why the hell would you judge a guy for having a mental friend? Why should that change the way you view him?_ Except when he was checking Dean out he wasn’t looking at a man who takes care of someone, Cas was looking at the gorgeous model like guy that entered his class yesterday. Now Cas was confused because knowing of Sammy did change his view of Dean but didn’t lessen his attraction towards him. Cas realized that all the while he was arguing with himself Dean was standing there just staring at him.

"Dean I wasn’t staring at you because you look after a nut job, I don’t even know who this Sammy guy is."

"He’s my brother" Dean stated with a mix of pride and tiredness in his voice.

"Well then you have a brother who is considered a nut job. That doesn’t matter to me, if anything I’d just be impressed at how much you love him and no I wasn’t looking at you because of what I read I was staring at you because you’re hot" Cas said bluntly adding the last part.

Dean looked shocked, doubtful, and indecisive . Then he stepped forward and pulled Cas into a kiss that was sloppy and ended to soon. Dean pulled back, grabbed his book bag, and headed towards the door. As he walked out Cas stood there dumbfounded, saying to thin air "Wait, what?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving into Dean's home life and talking to Sammy, who is wonderful but sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not as much Cas and that it seems kind of short, however next chapter will make up for that. Also please critique :). Sorry if the change in pace upset anybody but I really didn't want to entirely exclude Sammy from this.

As Dean walked out of the class room he realized that he either made things really awkward, annoyed Mr. Novak, and or ruined any chance he had. He brooded all the way home at his own stupidity. Dean Walked through the door of his apartment and joked "Honey I’m home!" Then he walked around the corner of the kitchen and saw Sammy. Dean’s younger brother being the goliath that he was, was reaching up to the top shelf of a cabinet without even standing on his tip-toes. However he was also shaking his head violently and muttering to himself. "Sam no it’s all in your head nothing is real. The monsters aren’t real. The pain isn’t real. You an idiot Sam!" Sam began to yell "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! No- I- it’s- shut- stop it- arrgghh-" the younger screamed he lowered his arms from the shelf but was pulling at his own hair and hitting himself. "Hey there Sammy," Dean said in the soothing voice he always used when addressing his brother "You been ok?"

As Dean spoke Sam calmed down some and huffed"Yeah, yeah, yeah Dean stop worrying about me" he grunted sending a distasteful glance at the older Winchester.

"Hey, bitch I’m your older brother I’m supposed to worry about you" Dean replied somehow sounding comforting even while insulting Sammy. However his voice did pick up a more teasing tone. Today didn’t have any of the signs of to horrible of a danger day. The usual moping was apparent by the state of Sammy’s clothes, hair, face, ect, but the dark circles were less visible and he wasn’t holding any threateningly sharp objects. Also Dean could hear the faint hum of classical music, that’s good because Sammy listens to that type of music in efforts to stay calm. If he is putting in the effort to try than he is better off than usual.

Moving over to where Sammy was, Dean saw that the younger was getting out Ramen he spoke up "How about actual food this time?" Then he proceeded to look through the fridge for something healthy. He rummaged through and was able to gather a few items but they were all of strange variety. Dean pulled out two tomatoes, three different types of beer, an assortment of cheeses, and a half eaten burger. "Can this even be called a food supply Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Really you’re asking me about these things?" Sammy replied "Hell if I know."

"Right well how bout I order us a pizza and run out to go get some pie? Then I have a problem I need to talk to you about" Dean suggested.

"Yeah sure" Sammy said but he had one of his strange I-don’t-entirely-know-what-I-should-do looks.

Sammy walked into the front of the apartment and started pacing while mumbling to himself. Dean walke over and ordered from the usual pizza place adding a "Hey I’ll give a little extra to the delivery guy if he can stop at the diner down the road for some pie." After somehow managing to bribe the pizza place Dean walked over to Sammy. "So Sammy."

"What? Oh, yeah Dean?"

"I met a guy" Dean decided that it was best to just get this over with.

"As in a hot guy you want to screw or some guy you’ve got a crush on?"

Knowing Sammy was in a mood Dean ignored the harsh tone of Sammy’s voice and thought more intensely about the question. Did he like Mr. Novak? Or was it just that he was attracted? Dean definitely didn’t usually go after teachers (not that he couldn’t but that he just didn’t want to put in the effort). However there was something about this professor that made Dean actually want to go to the class. Great all of this was becoming very chick-flick-ish. "I don’t know Sammy. I mean I kissed him today but see the thing is I did something wrong."

"What?"

"I left my notebook in the class and he saw some of the things in it" Dean said slowly waiting for Sammy to put two and two together. The doorbell rang and Dean got the pizza (and the pie). He and Sammy started to eat.

"So he knows about me?" Sammy asked the lightbulb going off.

"Yes." Dean replied and Sammy’s face fell. Silence covered the room and the brothers finished eating.

"I’m so sorry Dean, I really wish I could be normal for you."

Dean sighed, all Sammy had ever wanted was to be normal, but both of the Winchester boys knew that wasn’t going to happen. Ever since John and Mary Winchester (the boy’s parents) died in a house fire Sammy has had problems. Supposedly to much smoke got into Sammy’s lungs, and since Sammy’s brain went without oxygen, brain cells began to die. However Sammy’s white jacket psychologist says that seeing his parents burn alive was what caused the trauma. Whatever the cause is Sammy has been diagnosed with all sorts of problems such as anxiety, hallucinations, and other terms that are to long to know.

Dean has never regretted any of the sacrifices that he made for Sammy but every once in a while Dean will fantasize about a life where his brother could fend for himself and where Dean could do the things that normal people do. Such as go out on dates with really hot professors (which, granted not a lot of people do, but still), or binge watch a series on T.V. that he didn’t have to check for triggers in before sitting down. Even just going out to eat would be a lot easier if Sammy didn’t have a tendency to see demonic creatures where there were none. Of course all of these were selfish thoughts and Dean pushed them out of the way. Sam Winchester was his brother and Dean would give up anything for him.

"Sammy, I’m not gonna lie, Mr. Novak is hot, and yes I do hope that my kissing him even though he knows about you isn’t gonna mess things up but if he wants to be a dick just because sometimes you do odd things then he can piss off. I sure as hell don’t give a damn. And anyway I’m fine with the world knowing I’ve got you" Dean said, looking sternly at his brother.

"What if you told him that I went away?" Sammy suggested.

"Excuse Me?"

"I could hide or something, you know that way it’s like I don’t even exist."

"No, Sammy. I am not gonna pretend that you don’t exist just to get into some guys pants" Dean said.

"Dean I want you to have a life-" Sammy started. He waved his arms in efforts to put emphasis on his statement but was cut off by Dean.

"Sam, no. Don’t worry about it."

"But Dea-"

"I said no. now lets get you ready for bed and remember you have to take Xanax, Valium, Klonopin, and Ativan. Oh yeah and you have to set out your morning meds" changing the subject and attempting to make Sammy forget about his proposition seemed to work.

"Ugh fiiiiiiiiine" Sammy whined.

Finally after settling Sammy in bed, Dean sat down at the kitchen table pulling out his notebook. He searched until he found the page with the title **Lore Project On Wendigo**. Dean started jotting what he remembered about the specific creature until he slipped off into a doze. He definitely didn't begin to have some very x-rated dreams featuring a certain professor, that were interrupted by a yell from the other room. However he did mentally cursing the fact that Sammy’s nightmares were coming early, but Dean got up from the kitchen table anyway. He padded down the hallway and into his brothers room. Then he  slipped into the bed, lying beside his brother and holding the violently shaking man next to him.

"It’ll be okay Sammy. It’ll be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a talk and then agree, and then agree, and then agree, and then other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some confusion my summary originally stated that Cas was a college professor but it was meant to say that he is a right-out-of-college professor who teaches high school classes. Cas is around 21 (since he finished college early, the smarty pants) and Dean is around 19 (since he failed a grade due to missing school for Sammy, he's too precious for this world). I'm so sorry to those that I confused or that felt that the story sounded strange for a college story.

"Sammy I’m going to head out, is that okay?" Dean hollered as he got ready for school. He and Sammy had just been to an appointment so Dean had missed the first few periods but he wanted to get to the school during lunch so that he could go talk to Mr. Novak. He was dreading the confrontation (though his pride would never admit it) however he knew that it needed to happen. Dean had decided that an entire class period of Mr. Novak subtly but not so subtly staring at him was fun but if Dean wanted to be able to focus even remotely in class today he needed to not be worried about what was going to happen after it.

"Um yeah, but Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Consider my proposition, will you?" Sam asked.

"Nope" and with that Dean was out of the door not wanting to stick around to hear Sammy’s protests although he did hear a frustrated "Dean!" on the way out. Dean did feel bad and he knew that making Sammy start the day aggravated was probably a bad idea however Dean just wasn’t going to listen to his brother try to justify acting like he didn’t exist.

* * *

 

Cas was really nervous. He hadn’t seen Dean in the corridors at all that day so he was unsure of what to expect. His pondering was soon gone though as Dean knocked lightly on the door, during lunch. "Oh Dean, come in."

"Soooooooo," Dean started, dragging out the word in an attempt to think of words to say "hi." Okay, so he failed at thinking of word _s_. At the moment he was just happy to get one out.

"So, hi" came the response.

"Soooooooo," Dean started again "I’m guessing this isn’t gonna turn into a Nicholas Sparks moment which is probably good" he joked, defaulting to humor.

"Uh sure."

"Okay dude you’re killing me with the short replies, now I’m not one for long gushing explanations but I can’t read minds."

"Right, sorry. I just don’t know Dean, and I mean what the hell was that the other day? What kind of person abruptly kisses someone who is so obviously into them and then just walks away? Like what the heck?" Cas exclaimed. He was out of breath and shocked at his own loss of composure. "Sorry."

"No, no it’s ok I mean I get it. That was a douche move I shouldn’t have just left you there. I was just not thinking."

"Okay," Cas said, pausing and looking down at the floor "then what have your thoughts been?"

"Well first of all what about Sammy?"

"Um what about him?"

Dean walked over to Cas and stood directly in front of the teacher. Looking sternly into the other man’s eyes Dean said "Is knowing about him going to make you uncomfortable? Also are you going to be all weird about it? Not even if this becomes a thing," Dean shifted at that mentally noting that he was already calling it a ‘this’ "just in general like as a teacher are you gonna be all strange and pitying?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Good" Dean said.

Dean and Cas looked at each other neither one knowing where to take the rest of this conversation. Cas took a step back and turned around running his hand through his hair and succeeding in both looking adorable to Dean, and making it look like he had just had his hair pulled which was sexy. Dean fought the urge to envelope the professor by following suit and taking a step back. Dean set down his bag and leaned against the table behind him. Turning back around, Cas looked at Dean and thought _Damn what am I gonna do?_ He knew that this was a bad idea Dean was Cas' student of course he shouldn’t engage in any romantic activities with him.

"Dean we really shouldn’t do this."

"Right of course because I’m your student" Dean said in return.

"Yes, and I shouldn’t interact with students like that" Cas said slowly. He seemed to be dragging out each word for too long.

"Yeah" Dean agreed.

"Of course" Cas said.

"Yup" came from Dean.

"Right" Cas agreed again.

"It’s a bad idea" Dean suggested.

"Yes it is" Cas said.

The two men stared at each other for just a little bit longer. Each assessing the other and attempting to read his mind. Obviously they wanted the same thing. However, was the other willing to take the risk? Dean stood up and walked over to Cas. Dean reached up and fiddled with the collar of the trench coat Cas always seemed to be wearing. "I really like your coat Mr. Novak" he mumbled.

"Thanks Mr. Winchester" Cas said attempting to put some humor into the intense moment.

"Of course we shouldn’t do this" Dean said, and then he closed the gap between their faces.

Dean held onto the collar of Cas’ coat with one hand, and reached around to pull the man closer with the other. Dean’s tongue requested entrance to Cas’ mouth by licking Cas’ lips, and Cas’ mouth opened. As they explored each others mouths Cas reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and tufted his other hand through Dean’s hair. They began to pull apart, but they helps their grips on each other. "Yeah this would be an insanely bad idea" Cas replied.

"Sometimes the best ideas are the ones with the most risks" Dean stated.

The hand that Cas had been running through Dean’s hair moved and Cas began to trace the lines that shaped Deans face "Yeah," he agreed "that’s what makes life fun."

They kissed again. This time it was more rough. Rough, but not rushed or sloppy. More hunger was there as they explored each other a little bit more. And damn was Cas right, Dean’s arms were chiseled. As Cas slid his arm over Deans he felt how firm Dean’s muscles were. Cas was alarmingly aroused by his student and although he knew that this was so wrong and that it shouldn’t be happening all he wanted to do was be lost in Dean. He was vaguely aware of how many different ways there were that could take this all down hill, but he couldn’t imagine how this could be any better.

He couldn’t imagine how this could be any batter until Dean got a little bit more forceful. Dean pushed Cas against the wall behind the desk and started to trail down Cas’ face with kisses. As Cas continued to run his hands through Deans hair and over anywhere he could touch Dean began to kiss Cas’ neck. That was hot! Cas felt like he was in heaven. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much about this student but for some reason he knew that this went beyond just lust. Cas really cared for Dean.

Dean had no idea what was happening. He had hooked up with so many women and occasionally a guy, but he had never felt like this. Although he felt like he was in a romantic comedy for saying so, Dean really couldn’t think of any time he felt such affection as well as outrageous sexual attraction towards someone. There were people here and there in different places that Dean thought that it would have been nice to actually hangout with but this was different. Dean was legitimately worried about this. Well, not at the moment, presently he was fully turned on by the man who was pushed up against the wall.

Cas was shocked but happy when Dean added a little bit of teeth to his neck kisses. Although he most definitely did not emit an embarrassing sound when it happened. An embarrassing sound that made his throat vibrate against Deans lips. Which was rather amazing. Everything was amazing until Cas heard a knock from the door. Cas and Dean split apart so insanely fast that Dean almost fell over. Fixing their hair both of the men gave each other looks that contained an odd mix of adrenaline and fright. "Come on in" Cas said.

Ruby entered and started something before abruptly stopping and staring at Dean. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I was asking the professor here a question about the Wendigo. You see I was just a little confused about what had happened at the end of last class. So I came for answers, needless to say I have achieved at understanding what place I’m at" Dean lied effortlessly and sent Cas a knowing smile.

"Right" Ruby said "Anyway we got you a sub and you’re needed at the board meeting so you might want to get down there."

"Yeah sure I’ll be there" Cas said a little to enthusiastically. "I’ll see you later Mr. Winchester."

"Yes sir."

Dean skipped the rest of school to go get ice cream for him and Sammy. Cas went to the board meeting and smiled the whole way through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter up even though it's kind of short. I feel really terrible but I have had little motivation to do much of anything. Please don't hate me, I've been going through a rough time but I know that that is no excuse I will try harder to update more quickly with longer chapters if I can. Once again I'm really sorry. Oh and sorry if there are mistakes and such in the story. So yeah, ok.

As Cas walked into class the next day. He was mildly surprised to see Dean there bright and early. He grinned to himself and set his briefcase down onto his desk. He almost took off his trench coat but decided not to because he remembered Dean’s fondness of it. As the beginning-of-class- bell rang Cas was jerked to reality that he had a body of students to teach. Since he kept letting the students do their work in class he felt like he should take some of the questions that they might have acquired. Having written the parameters of the project on the white board he walked to the front of the class and began. "Ok guys so I figure now that you have done some research you might have some questions, so I’m going to let you use today to ask me any questions you have about the aspect of the Wendigo that you are studying."

A young girl named Sharon raised her hand and said "So my partner and I are researching the origin except we can’t find the location of where this all started."

"Well the Wendigo stories derived from a tribe that lived in Northern Canada," Cas said and he walked over to the map, which he pulled down, covering the white board. He pointed to a small area in Northern Canada and continued "See it’s about right here." Cas turned around and saw Sharon nod.

"Any other questions?"

Cas’ question was responded to with silence, and blank stares. He sighed and said "Okay then. Well I guess I’ll just let you get some more work done." Cas reached up and ran his hand through his hair messing it up in a roughly-pulled kind of way. He risked a glance at Dean who mouthed _That’s hot_. Cas’ face went bright red and he got all flustered. As Cas was sitting down to wither from embarrassment Sharon raised her hand and asked "Could you raise the map so we can see the project things on the white board?"

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, of course" Cas answered walking over to the map. Still flustered he tried to pull the map down to release the spring but only succeeded in lowering the map more. "What the heck?" he mumbled. He pulled again trying to get the damn thing to go up but it wasn’t working. Cas pulled and pulled again and he began to get frustrated. "Why the hell wont this get up?" he asked, which produced a few sniggers from the males and a whispered "That’s what he said."

Cas turned around to give the class an exasperated look but his jacket got caught on the edge of the map and pulled it even further out. As he turned back around he saw in big bold letters the writing **STOP PULLING MAP HERE** and rolled his eyes. He unhooked his jacket and turned around to ask any of the students for help, like the sad teacher he was, but then Ruby walked through the door. Completely oblivious to the dead map on the wall, Ruby looked at cas and asked "Why is your face red?"

Cas couldn’t help it he just began to laugh at the struggle that was his life. What was even happening? Ruby stared at him as though he had lost his mind "Um ok," she said "I just came to bring you your papers considering you didn’t get them from your mail box this morning."

"Yep sorry, thanks."

Ruby looked at him strangely, set the papers down and then just left. The entire class began to laugh and Cas saw Dean get out of his seat. Dean walked over and tried to help with the map but even as the two of them tried to get the map to reel up together it refused. Then, because of Cas’ luck the darn map broke. It fell off of it’s hinges and the class laughed even more. "Goddamnit!" Cas swore, making Dean join the class in laughter. Dean whispered so only Cas could hear and said "You know you’re kind of adorable when you’re pissed off." Which surprised both of the men considering neither of them expected Dean to say something so cliche. However the two men had to turn their attention back to the class that was still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah haha very funny you all get back to work now" Cas said "Dean if you wouldn’t mind helping me try to fix this?"

"No not at all" Dean said flashing his smirk.

All of the students started moving around to get together with their partners. Cas stood up and walked to the other side of the white board. He rewrote what the assignment was and then walked back to Dean who was standing with the unattached map. Cas smiled and Dean smiled back, but both of them were secretly thinking in extreme detail about the events of the other day. As soon as the class started working there was a moderately loud hum of chatter that provided a mask for the any conversation Cas and Dean would have. "Right ok so what do we make of this?" he asked gesturing towards the map. Dean smirked and inserted the map back into the reely-thingy that Cas didn’t know the name of.

"You knew how to work this thing the whole time?"

"Not really but I did look at it a couple of seconds ago and it’s the same thing that the white jackets pull down Sammy’s x-rays on" Dean replied in a slightly hesitant but relatively normal voice.

"Oh ok," Cas said sending Dean a reassuring smile "So Mr. Winchester . . ."

"So Mr. Novak . . ."

"I’ve been thinking about your schedule, and I wanted to say something."

"Well my ears are all open" Dean joked.

"I want you to know that I know I shouldn’t have read what I did out of your book but that I don’t think of you any differently" Cas stated.

"Considering the events of the other day I would certainly not have suspected you to" replied Dean as he, swiftly, and in one motion raised the map. "However I did have a thought, that was just me thinking randomly, and not something I even remotely expect of you, and it’s not meant to be pressure or anything like that."

"My ears are all open" Cas said, teasing Dean.

"Haha right, well I was wondering if maybe you might think about maybe coming to my apartment or any other place or somewhere to you know . . . meet, Sammy." Cas blinked in surprise "Of course that was just a thought and it’s not like a monumental meet-the-family kind of think lord knows I would not invite you to meet my Uncle Bobby, hah, but no I mean it was just an idea and if you don’t want to it’s not big deal." Dean felt like hitting himself in the face. What the heck was wrong with him usually he could sweet talk people so well that he got _them_ to invite _him_ to _their_ apartments. Now he was all flustered and he couldn’t figure out why.

"No, of course I want to meet Sammy. Why wouldn’t I?" Cas asked.

The bell rang and the students started rushing to put their books away and their desks back in order. Everyone swarmed to the door and many students called back with "Have a nice day"’s and "See you later Professor"’s but Dean and Cas never broke eye contact. Even when Cas replied to a few of the good byes with "Yep I’ll see you" the two didn’t look away. Dean looked nervous which was an unusual face on him. Cas on the other hand looked slightly confused. As soon as the remaining students left Dean spoke up "What?" he asked "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason I’m just wondering what we are."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Well I’ve never really done this with a student. Are we like boyfriends? Am I dating a student or is this more of a casual making out kind of thing?" The questions were asked so bluntly and simply that Dean was kind of surprised.

"Um I don’t really know. I mean, would you be okay with dating your student and if so. . . Mr. Novak would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I shouldn’t" Cas began, making Dean worried, but he continued shyly "However I do really like you."

Dean smiled "Well who are you to tell your heart no" he teased.

"Of course," Cas said. He looked at the floor and then back up at Dean "I would, really love to meet Sammy. Maybe the three of us could go to the movies or something?"

Dean grabbed a small piece of paper and scribbled something down on it. Cas’ curiosity peaked as Dean held the piece out to him. "Text me whenever you want to be picked up or just come to that apartment Sammy and I don’t really have huge social lives so we’re pretty much free whenever."

"Sounds great."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I failed. It was definitely not shorter in between posts. I am so so sorry. I don't have a good excuse I'm sorry. I really hope I haven't been given up on, and I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway.

"So when is lover boy going to call you?" Sam yelled from the living room. He was brushing his hair because, after refusing to let Dean cut it, he at least agreed to tame it. "Are you just gonna wait for him? Or what?"

"Sammy I don’t have his number." Dean hollered from the shower.

"Dude, I’m beginning to question how well this plan was thought out."

The running water stopped and Sam heard the shower curtain being shoved out of Dean’s way. Then Dean came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waste and a very exasperated look on his face. Sam turned around from the mirror and stopped brushing his mane so that he could return his brother’s glare. "Look," Sam said "I’m not trying to insult your ultimate ingenious. However, why on God’s green Earth would you just give him your number and then walk away? I mean seriously?"

"Okay. You can shut your pie hole" Dean said. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Anyways it’s not like we even said that it would be tonight" he continued as he walked over to the bookshelf and picked his phone up. Dean opened the phone and saw that there were two new messages. "Sammy did my phone ring?" Dean asked opening the messages.

"Yeah I vibrated a couple of times, why?"

Dean had only enough time to read the two messages which were: _Hey I figured now’s as good a time as ever so I’m headed over - at 7:30_ and _I’m at the apartments - at_ 7:53 Then there was a knock on the door and Sam said "I’ll get it." As Sam walked to the door Dean realized who it was, thought about hiding, remembered that he was only in a towel, mumbled "shit," and tried to tell Sam no all at once. Yet, he was not fast enough. The door was swung open, by an overeager Sam, to reveal a handsomely dressed Cas. He began to greet Sam but stopped when he saw Dean standing there mostly naked. "Um hi" was all Cas could get out.

"Hey" Dean replied.

"Sorry, I can leave" Cas offered, running his hand through his hair and slightly covering his beet-red face.

"No-no of course not," Dean looked down at himself "You can make yourself at home and we can go out in a few minutes just let me get dressed."

Sam butted in with "Usually when this only happens when it’s planned." Which makes Cas’ eyebrows raise.

Dean rushed out of the room and into his own where he hastily attempted to find nice clothes to wear. _Why the hell do I have so much flannel_ Dean thought. He searched through his dresser drawers, trying to find something, but he could hear Sam and Cas laughing together and was getting distracted. _Focus_ he thought as he pulled on a pair of boxers and then a pair of relatively nice black pants. He finally found a nice shirt, which was also black, and a tie. However when he put the tie on, it was unbearable, so he decided to take it off. As the oldest Winchester stood in front of the mirror he realized that he had never felt more like a teenage girl than he did at that moment. He had many flings, with girls, with guys, with anyone, but he had never stood in front of his mirror concerned about the way he looked. It was horribly cliche but he was honestly wondering what Mr. Novak (who he was still trying to get used to calling Cas) would think of his attire.

Walking back into the living room Dean saw Cas and Sammy laughing together. Except he noticed that Sammy’s eyes weren’t completely into the laughter. They looked slightly off. _I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about_ Dean thought. He walked more into the room to make his presence known. "Uh, hi guys" Dean said "You two appear to be bonding."

"Yeah," Cas said "Sam is very nice."

"Ya hear that Dean? I’m nice" Sam said smuggly.

"Yeah, yeah. So Mr. Novak," Dean continued "you look nice."

"Well thank you Dean. Your attire is handsome also."

"Now that he’s wearing clothes" Sam interjected, sniggering.

"Shall we go?" Dean asked gesturing towards the door. When both Sam and Cas nodded, Dean headed towards the door, opened it, and mockingly bowed "After you sires" he joked. Cas smiled and walked out of the door. Sammy followed him but still looked kind of out of it. Dean decided that he would have to keep an eye out to make sure Sammy didn’t do anything, but that they would go along with the night.

The trio got into the car. Well if it could simply be called a car. Really the 1967 Impala was more like the god-sent-love-creation-of-gorgeousness-in-car-form not to mention how it would be a really awesome transformer, and the fact that for a car with double-transmissions it runs beautifully. Also it’s taken a shit-load of beatings but it still runs with the sound of a humming angel. This car was truly Dean’s baby, and he felt a twinge of pride when he saw Cas’ impressed face as he noticed the beauty. "You have an Impala?" Cas asked.

"Yup," Dean replied with a large smile "You wanna sit in front Sammy or can Mr. Novak?"

"Uh yeah" Sam said off-handedly "I mean I’ll sit in back."

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked.

In return Sam nodded and got into the back of the car. Dean nervously looked at Cas, who looked back with a look of confusion. The Sam yelled "Are you two coming or what?" from in the car and the other two men joined him in the car. Dean put his seatbelt on, and Sam and Cas followed suit. They pulled out of the driveway and into the road. Dean spoke up out of the silence and said "So Mr. Novak,"

"Cas" Cas said.

"Right. So Cas the first thing I said to you was a joke-slash-reference to the band Kansas and the song Carry On My Wayward Son. You just stared at me so I’m guessing you’ve never heard of them. This leads me to, Sammy? Kansas, please."

"Yeah Dean well formulated sentences buddy."

Sam handed Dean the music which he promptly entered into the player and turned to track three.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There’ll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don’t you cry no more_

Dean began to make a fool of himself by singing the guitar solo. However Cas couldn’t help but think of it as the most adorable thing ever. Rarely would Cas ever use that word to describe someone like Dean Winchester, but in this moment it was completely accurate. As Dean pretended to play the drums on the steering wheel, shook his head, and somehow managed to not swerve off of the road Cas was completely shocked to realize how much he like Dean. These feelings only amplified when Cas saw how much Dean made Sam laugh with his performance. The brothers weren’t even talking but you could tell that somehow this was one of the ways they told each other how much they enjoyed each other. Cas really loved witnessing this as well as the fact that Dean could not be any cuter right now. Cas joined Sam in laughter and was soon out of breath as Dean and Sam both started singing.

" _Carry on"_ Sam sang

" _You will always remember!_ " Dean finished

" _Carry on_ "

" _Nothing equals the splendor_ "

Then together " _Now your life’s no longer empty, surely Heaven waits for you"_

Cas felt like his lungs were going to burst he was laughing so hard. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt so happy and energetic. He looked out the window of the car and saw that they were at a restaurant called Harvelle’s Roadhouse. The term restaurant being used lightly, it was more of a bar. Either way as Dean, Sam, and Cas got out of the Impala together, a young woman with blonde hair ran out "Dean! Sam! Hey guys it’s been to long." She then proceeded to tackle the brothers, who were mistakenly standing right next to each other, giving them both hugs at the same time.

"Hey Jo" Sam said "How have you been?"

"I’ve been good, however I haven’t seen my favorite boys in too long" She replied.

"Ha-ha, yeah sorry about that, but with appointments and school and everything Sammy and I have been a bit busy lately" Dean said.

"It’s not me you have to apologize to, but I mean are you two allergic to picking up a phone and calling your old friends. Mom’s been real curious about where you two have been."

"Well let’s get inside so Sammy and I can give Ellen some peace of mind. Jo you don’t mind a new comer do you? I brought my, um, friend" Dean said.

"No, of course not, no way I'm letting him in" Jo replied her voice dripping with sarcasm "Yes Dean bring your ‘ _friend’_ in" wearing a smirk as she turned around Jo motioned for the boys to follow her. They walked in and they heard a "Dear lord are those the Winchesters? And they brought me a new one." After another round of greetings and Ellen making a lot of comments about how they needed to drop in more often, Sam, Dean and Cas finally got seated. Promptly as they sat down, Sam said "I’ll be back," got up and walked away.

Dean turned to Cas and said "I know it’s not much but it’s familiar and has the least chance of triggering Sammy so I figured it’d be best."

"Don’t worry I wasn’t expecting anything fancy anyway. And plus this place is nice. Quite adorable" Cas replied thinking _I am definitely using to word adorable to describe to many things tonight_.

"Right" Dean said smiling at Cas. Dean was growing increasingly attached to the older man.

Sam returned ad the night carried on without much flaw. Dean had a few beers but not to much (then gradually more), and he and Cas played pool for a while. Sam hung around going from sometimes going from being really happy to looking moderately somber. However throughout the whole night the trio, occasionally confronted by Jo and Ellen, had a lot of fun. A few moments of Dean and Cas accidently placing their hands on top of one another happened, and once or twice the two would look at each other for a tad longer than usual, but everything was enjoyable. Even with Sammy’s mood swings and his looking-over-his-shoulder-too-much actions, Dean was to happy to be concerned. Sam talked with Jo, Ellen, Cas, Dean, and even some strangers. Overall each of the people there had a blast.

Of course all things end eventually so as midnight came around Dean suggested that they head back to the apartment. However Sam was tired and Dean, himself, was drunk. "How about I drive?" Cas said. Though Dean protested Cas eventually won the argument and got the other two into the Impala. Jo, who had walked them out to the parking lot, said "Yeah this is how they usually leave here shit-faced and happy. It’s nice to know they’ve got someone to watch them." She turned around but teased over her shoulder "However I’ve never seen Dean smile at anyone that much." Cas smiled to himself as he got into the car.

When they got back to the apartment Cas reached to the back seat and nudged Sam, who was asleep. "Hey, Sam, you’re home." Sam woke enough to mumble "thanks," and get out of the car. Dean on the other hand just kind of turned over when Cas attempted to wake him. Persuading Sam to aid his, Cas and the taller brother lopsidedly carried Dean out of the car. Then, after locking the car, they carried Dean up to the apartment. Sam opened the door and Cas supported Dean by himself. When they entered the apartment Sam became relatively absent minded and just said "You can put Dean in his room, I’m going to bed."

Though he was slightly confused by the sudden trust, Cas agreed. As Sam walked away, Cas pulled Dean into Dean’s room. However when Cas attempted to pull Dean onto his own bed, Cas collapsed and fell with Dean landing on top of him. When they fell Cas hit his head on the floor and the impact, combined with Cas’ tiredness, added to the air being knocked out of him by the man who had just fallen on his chest, caused Cas to loose consciousness. He slightly woke up a little while later, but dozed back off.

The next morning Sam walked into Deans room, smiled at the men who had further entwined themselves while sleeping, took a picture of the cute scene and then walked back out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very mush hope that you like this I am very sorry for those who I've kept waiting and so thanks anyway.

Around noon Cas and Dean woke up to find that their legs were tangled together, and that they had each others arms wrapped around them. Dean was the first awake, but he was in such an unknown bliss that he thought he was dreaming. However when Cas awoke he realized what was happening. Cas moved slightly, and jerked Dean out of the illusion that this was not real. As soon as reality was recognized, Dean jumped up and said "Crap!"

"What’s the matter?" Cas asked, looking genuinely confused at Dean’s reaction.

Dean took a few steps back as Cas got up "I’m sorry" Dean started "I didn’t mean to keep you here."

"It’s fine Dean I didn’t mind sleeping with you" Cas said. He looked up in astonishment as he realized what he had just said. Cas quickly tried to re-explain the statement to a flustered Dean, who was basically thinking _Dude, was I really that whipped that I screwed Cas, redressed, and then forgot about it?_ "I meant resting next to you. Not, you know, anything else" Cas re-stated.

"Right of course what else would you mean" said a relatively flustered Dean.

 _Man! What the Hell?_ Dean thought. Dean had been around more than once. Except these things never went like this. Usually when Dean slept with someone it was a slightly more physical action, and either he or them were gone by the next morning. This? This never happened. Funny how often Dean had that thought around Cas. Whenever Dean spent the night with someone it was just sex and he felt good the morning after. Not, life’s-complete-happy, but relatively good. With Cas, when Dean woke up he was so happy that he literally thought that it was too good to be true. And after what? All they had done was slept next to each other. Then there was also the fact that Dean had no idea what Cas thought of all of this. Whereas Dean knew that this meant more to him than the hook-ups that he usually had, he didn’t know if Cas was on the same level.

 _Does Cas actually care about me? Or does he just think I’m a sweet piece of ass? I mean I really like him but I don’t know its only been like, what, a week? Does he just want to screw me? If so why did he stay the night even though I was asleep? And if he wants this to be more should I try to make this more? That’s probably a bad idea. He is my teacher, and I am miserable at relationships. Dear lord why the hell am I acting like a frustrated teenage girl._ Dean’s thoughts were racing through his mind at a-hundred-thoughts-per-minute speed. "So," he said, trying to keep his cool "that happened."

"Yeah," Cas agreed.

"Sooooo what does this make us?"

"What do you want us to be Dean?" Cas asked with a slight smirk, but also with sincere curiosity.

"I-I want to be with you honestly. Like actually together which is why you should probably try to escape now" Dean replied, running his hand through his hair.

"What?"

"I don’t understand why it is that you are the one that makes me feel all weird, but I’m not good with chick flicks, or romantic things. You really don’t want to see me try to be in a relationship, and even less would you want to be in a relationship with me." Dean said.

"Wh-what? I mean that’s fine with-"

"No I don’t think that you understand. I suck with the romance thing, and I like you. That’s bad news for both of us unless you back off now because my self-control is fleeting. I want to try this whole relationship idea, and I think that I actually really like you" Dean explained "but you gotta understand that I’ve gotta take care of Sammy. That I’m gonna remember his appointments when I’m gonna forget anniversaries, or dates, or whatever. That I probably wont be able to ever remember your favorite color, or what you like to eat" Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "And that I already feel like this is from a goddamn rom-com."

Cas took a step closer to Dean. The piercing blue eyes of the older man looked so sincere that it was almost unnatural. However the most astonishing thing was how un-wavered he looked. As though nothing Dean had just said even remotely effected Cas. He looked at Dean and said "Then let’s make this official, but low-pressured"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean would you be my boy-friend, like full relationship-romantic-thing, and I wont hold you to things like remembering anniversaries" Cas said with a smirk.

"Even though I’m your student?"

"Even though you’re my student."

"Even though I’m a sucky boyfriend?"

"Even though you seem to think that you’ll be a sucky boyfriend."

"Hmm" Dean started with mock-indecisiveness "Yeah, sure" he replied with an exaggerated calmness. Dean then proceeded to close the gap between them and pulled Cas into a hug and kiss simultaneously. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, and Dean returned to gesture. The two broke apart from the kiss but remained in each others arms. Cas buried his face into Dean’s neck mumbling something about how he liked his new boyfriend. They stayed there until they heard Sam yell from the kitchen "About time you two woke up, and you know, did other things." Cas felt the vibration as Dean chuckled. They split and walked out of the room together. Both were feeling relieved at how everything was decided, at least relatively. Dean and Cas were officially dating, neither of them expected to much from the other, and both were smitten by each other. _Oh how the tables flip-shit_ Dean thought _I have a freaking crush on someone. I have more than a crush, I am in a relationship._

"Well sit me in an electric chair and call me shocked," Dean said walking into the kitchen followed by Cas "Sammy cooked something and it doesn’t smell like anything’s burning"

"Ha-Ha very funny, you know that was a very violent figure of speech" Sam replied.

Dean rolled his eyes, but Cas piped up with a helpful "I think that it smells wonderful, and I’m sure that it will taste better."

"Thanks." Sam reached to the pan he was hovering over and went to flip a pancake. When he tried to grab the pan, to make sure that it didn’t move, he accidentally burned his hand by grabbing to close on the handle. "Shit!" he yelled. Sammy moved back clutching his hand and Dean’s older-brother instincts kicked in.

"Sammy, step back. You’re okay just go and run some cold water on your hand." Dean flipped the pancake and turned off the stove, then he continued "Are you ok Sammy? Do you need me to get some ice?"

"I’m fine Dean." Sam said but his brow was furrowed in a dangerous way. "I’m fine, I-I-I-I’ll be fine. Don’t worry Dean" He said and then he hurried out of the room. Dean began to rush after him but then remembered Cas.

"I’m sorry you can wait here or you can go I’ve just-"

"Go," Cas said "I’ll wait."

"Thanks."

Dean quickly walked into Sam’s room. He saw Sam in the corner of the room, but was hesitant to walk over to him. The younger winchester was pulling at his long locks with his not injured hand. Sometimes that was good and meant that Sam was dealing with struggles on his own but sometimes it was a sign that things were about to get really bad. However Sam seemed to compose himself and Dean took a few steps closer. "Hey Sammy, you sure you’re ok?"

"Yeah Dean." Sam replied "I just need a few seconds to relax, you should go back out to Cas"

"Are you sure, cause I got no problem sitting here with you?"

"Yes, I’m sure. Go."

Dean slowly walked back out of Sam’s room but stood at the door for a few more minutes making sure that Sam was ok. Dean couldn’t tell yet if Sam was pulling together or just acting. Every so often Sam would say he needed space, and he was speaking the truth. Although sometimes he tried to get rid of Dean by saying that he was fine. Dean was worried about his younger brother, but also felt like he should return to Cas. He slowly backed away from Sam’s room and stepped into the kitchen. Cas looked up from the pancake he was rescuing from the still hot pan. He gave Dean a smile and asked "Is he ok?"

"I think he’ll be ok" Dean responded. He turned around and was filled with more strange emotions. Cas stayed. He actually stayed and wanted to know how Sam was. Even the most caring of the girls, and occasionally guys, that Dean screwed didn’t care about Sam’s mental well-being. Holy shit it was weird to have someone ask about Sam that wasn’t wearing a white-jacket and brandishing a clipboard. "I don’t know, he’s relatively unpredictable though."

"Should I leave?" Cas asked.

"No, no of course not. I mean not unless you want to, or need to." Dean answered "Um sorry give me a second" he continued he walked over to his phone and checked for what time Sam’s next appointment was. "I’m free until about three today, so you know for the next couple of hours."

"Great, and no I have no where else to be"

"Great" Dean said. He turned around and felt kind of awkward just standing there.

"So what do you want to do?" Cas asked.

"Um I’m not sure" Dean replied. Slightly forgetting about his worries for Sam, Dean had a thought "We have board games. Do you like CLUE?"

"I wouldn’t know I’ve never played."

"What? Well Sam and I are pretty big mystery solvers" Dean said, he had a surprising childlike glint in his eyes. "I’ll go get the game and ask Sammy if he wants to play. Is that cool?"

"Yeah sounds great" Cas said and moved over to sit at the table.

Dean walked into the hall, and opened the closet. He looked through the large stack of games. Finding CLUE he pulled out the board game, Dean closed the door to the closet and turned around to walk to Sam’s room. When he walked up his worry slammed back into place. Dean walked to the door and knocked. "Hey Sammy?" he began "Cas and I are gonna play CLUE you wanna come out and play?"

"No."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Okay" Dean said he walked away but remained worried about Sam. However it was almost impossible to stay worried around Cas. Just explaining the game was a feat, but it was fun. Every rule Dean explained Cas questioned. "Why?" "That is a strange rule." "But why would Mrs. Scarlet want to kill someone in the library with a candlestick?" However as they began to play Cas proved to be relatively not-horrible. The game was enjoyable and Dean was able to relax. Usually a stranger in the apartment meant tension but Dean was unworried about Cas. He was still concerned about Sam’s responses, but even that was a worry he had difficulty remembering as the rounds counted up.

When Dean looked at the clock and realized that it was two-forty-five and that he needed to get ready to go, he looked at Cas who had also just had that realization. It was wonderful that they had spent the last two hours acting as children and playing games, and somehow Dean had never felt in a more mature relationship. (Granted that was a strange thing to admit to himself.) Cas stood, and Dean followed suit. The two looked at the game on the table and Dean said "Till the next time CLUE."

Cas chuckled and said "Yes, until next time."

They shuffled to the door awkwardly, and Dean realized that he had no idea what to do next. "I don’t really know what to do" He blurted.

Cas chuckled, leaned forward gave Dean a sweet kiss and said "Until next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I may write a sequel to this but for right now I will leave it at this.


End file.
